


Silver Hoops

by soo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds a girl after his own heart.<br/>written for 15minuteficlets word #160</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Hoops

Jack licked and kissed his way down the center of her chest. He slid to the right and up and over the curve of her breast. The warm metallic flavour brought him up short, he swirled his tongue around the piercing a few times and pulled back. He stared down at the two pierced nipples. It hadn't even occurred to him that she would have her nipples pierced. He had known that it was common in her time for young people to have them pierced but he had never thought she was the type. The silver hoops glinted in the light, begging him to explore them more, to tug on them with his teeth.

"Do you like them?"

Jack grinned. "Oh, yes." Not waiting for her to respond, he bent forward and took one of the loops into his mouth. He gently tugged on it and was rewarded with a lusty moan. His head was captured in her hands as he moved to the other nipple. He looked up into her eyes and saw his desire reflected back in them,

"Harder."

He grinned wider. Rose was a girl after his own heart. He bent back to the nipple in front of him and tugged harder.


End file.
